


Earth Jail

by Not__Misha__Collins



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Torture, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: The Doctor lands on planet Earth, only to be arrested and imprisoned (like all aliens visiting the planet) in a place where he is tortured, and meets Jack. Can they both put a stop to this imprisonment?





	1. Chapter 1

It was stupid of him to go to Earth, especially after an alien attack. The humans were on high alert, arresting any extra-terrestrial creatures, and doing god knows what with them. The Doctor thought, maybe, he could put a stop to it. Oh, how wrong he was. They grabbed him right out of the TARDIS, cuffed him, took his screwdriver, and hauled him away.  
“Please, I’m not here to hurt you,” The Doctor pleaded, “I only wanted-Arghh!”  
He’d been silenced by the pain of the tazering. They didn’t want to talk, and why would they? For all they know, the Doctor had come to destroy the planet.  
“Shut up,” one of them said.  
When they stopped, he was taken into an unknown building, and shoved behind a thick, plexiglass door. The door locked, and he banged on the glass hopelessly. They’d taken his clothes, giving him an orange onesie, like a prisoner might wear. Because that’s what he is: a prisoner.  
…  
Screaming. He heard screaming, and saw a man approaching him. The Doctor banged on the cell door, and the man grabbed out a key card.  
“Stop that,” He said, scanning the card in a machine next to the cell, then typing in a few numbers, “I’m letting you out. Come with me.”  
“Who are you?”  
“Name’s Jack. Now come on.”  
Jack led him down a hallway, and into an elevator.   
“Where are we going?”  
“Examination room. Check your heartbeat, lungs, eyes, ears, ask you a few questions.”  
“Then what?”  
“Back to your cell. Dinner, if you’re lucky.”  
“Why am I here?” The Doctor demanded, “What am I being charged with?”  
“Invasion?” Jack suggested, “Conspiracy to invade? I have no idea, honestly.”  
“I don’t belong here,” the Doctor pleaded as they approached a door labeled ‘Examination 1’.  
“Neither do most of the ones here,” Jack said quietly, “Just keep your head down, you’ll be fine.”  
The doctor gave him a glare as he was let into the exam room.  
…  
Jack closed his eyes as the alien he just met began to scream. He’d told the truth, that it was an exam room. The worst thing they were supposed to do was take blood. He could remember when they used to treat the visitors kindly, give them anesthetics, allow them to roam freely. But now…a screech. Jack never got the man’s name, and now, he may not get the chance. What the hell were they doing to him?  
…  
When Jack next saw the Doctor, he had a big scar across his chest.  
“What did they do to you?”  
“What do you care! You lied to me!”  
“I had no idea they would…”  
“Stop. Just stop.”  
Jack was silent.  
“I know this doesn’t affect you, but this is killing me. Do you know what they’ve been doing?”  
“Somewhat…” Jack admitted.  
“You KNEW, and you did nothing?”  
“Look, you don’t quit this job, you go out in a body bag!”  
The Doctor nodded, still angry.  
“I’ll get you out of here, I promise,” Jack whispered.  
“How?”  
“I’ll find a way.”


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor pounded on the walls of his cell once again. Smoke…gas…They were trying to kill him. Another one of their damn experiments. And Jack, two weeks after his promise, nowhere to be found.   
“Let me out!” The Doctor struggled as he coughed for just a puff of fresh air.  
…  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’m letting him out!”  
“But we’re not finished with the experiment.”  
“I don’t care about your damn experiment; he’s dying in there!”  
…  
Jack held the Doctor in his arms as the alien returned to life.   
“Morning, Doctor.”  
“How do you know my name?”  
“I read your papers.”  
“Oh.”  
“You wanna know something?” Jack asked.  
“What?”  
“I’ve never helped an alien escape,” Jack confessed, looking ashamed, “You get ten feet out of the building and you get shot.”  
The Doctor stared blankly, thinking.  
“I’m sorry. I can’t save you.”  
More blank staring.  
“I know I promised, but…”  
“I have an idea,” The Doctor interrupted.  
“Yeah? So did everyone else.”  
“There’s a blue box, back where I was caught. It’s my ship.”  
Jack nodded.  
“Ships are kept in storage if they’re small enough.”  
“It’s small enough.”  
…  
Jack returned, in the dead of night, to let the Doctor out. He led the Doctor to the storage room, where the TARDIS was located.  
“Found this, too,” Jack handed the Doctor his sonic screwdriver.  
“Thank you, really,” The Doctor said, retrieving the TARDIS key, “Come with me.”  
“Okay,” Jack agreed.  
The Doctor found it odd that Jack didn’t put up an argument.


End file.
